Finally
by ions-angel
Summary: My very first fiction. Karena Yuuri lupa pada janjinya ke Wolfram dan Wolfram salah paham saat melihat Yuuri dan Conrad, Wolfram akhirnya memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Yuuri. Bagaimanakah reaksi Yuuri?


Seorang pemuda berambut pirang duduk dibawah pohon, tak jauh dari kolam istana. Mata hijaunya menatapsebuah kolam didekatnya dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas, Ya… Wolfram Von Bielefeld sedang menunggu kepulangan tungangannya, sang Maou, Yuuri Shibuya…

Sudah 4 minggu lebih sejak Yuuri meninggalkannya tanpa pamit. Masih teringat jeals di benak Wolfram saat-saat terakhir Yuuri di sisinya. Henna choko itu berjanji akan mengajaknya ke kota saat akhir pekan, tapi paginya, Wolfram mendapati Sang Maou telah lenyap…

Mata hijau indah Wolfram kelihatan mulai berair…

Yuuri… kenapa??? Batinnya.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kolam. Suara itu.. suara orang yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu Wolfram, Yuuri…

Wolfram menatap Sang Maou yang tengah menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya, dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Iteeee….." gumam Yuuri kesakitan. Lalu dia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia menatap Wolfram. Dan menyapa pemuda itu dengan sapaan khas-nya, "Oi, Wolf! Sedang apa kau disana?"

Yuuri sama sekali tak menyadari pertanyaannya itu menyakiti hati Wolfram.

'Aku menunggumu, henna choko!' batin Wolfam. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Yuuri.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Wolfram berjalan mendekati Yuuri lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Yuuri, yang sama sekali belum menyadari perubahan sikap Wolfram, menyambut tangan Wolfram seraya berkata, "Oh, arigatou… Wolf…"

"Ah… sudah lama aku tak kemari…" Yuuri menghela nafas. "Berapa lama ya…?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Empat minggu…" Wolfram berusaha mengacuhkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Yuuri… kau… kau sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku…

"Ha? Benarkah selama itu?" Yuuri tertawa bodoh.

Wolfram tak menjawab, hatinya kini terasa makin sakit, rasanya ia ingin menangis…

'Tidak… aku tak boleh mempermalukan diriku didepan Yuuri!' batinnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini selama aku… Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yuuri terkejut melihat Wolfram melepas pakaiannya. Mau apa Wolfram di tempat seperti ini?

Wolfram berjalan mendekati Yuuri, jantung Yuuri berdetak kencang. Apa yang akan Wolfram lakukan…?

"Eh…?" Yuuri kebingungan saat Wolfram memakaikan pakaiannya padanya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam… pakai ini sementara, Heika…" ucap Wolfram dengan suara bergetar.

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri akhirnya menyadari ada yang salah dengan tunangannya. Mata hijau indah Wolfram berair… apakah… "Wolf, kau baik-baik saja?" Yuuri mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Wolfram, tapi Wolfram menepis tangannya. "Wolf…?" Yuuri makin kebingungan.

"Oh, maaf… aku tak apa-apa…" lirih Wolfram sambil lalu, dia berjalan menjauhi Yuuri. Yuuri tak boleh melihat air mataku! Aku tak akan mengemis padanya dengan menangis dihadapannya! Aku tak akan menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan meminta perhatian dan kasih sayang darinya! Jika dia memang menyayangi aku, maka dia yang harus mengejarku!

Yuuri memandangi tunangannya yang berjalan menjauhinya. Wolf… ada apa sebenarnya?

"Heika, sebaiknya kita segera pergi… kita ganti baju Anda yang basah…" kata Wolfram, suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

"Wolf…" Yuuri memegang pundak Wolfram, namun Wolfram sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Tatap aku…"

"Heika, kita harus…"

"Tatap aku, Wolfram!" seru Yuuri, tapi Wolfram malah menyingkirkan tangan Yuuri dari pundaknya.

"Heika, kita harus segera pergi, jika tidak salah satu dari kita akan sakit… atau mungkin kita berdua…" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Wolfram beranjak pergi.

Sekali lagi Yuuri hanya bisa memandangi tunangannya itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Ini bukan Wolfram yang ia kenal… Kemana Wolfram yang selalu memanggilnya henna choko?

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Yuuri. Kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit melihatnya begini…? Apa yang sebenarnya…

Yuuri tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati Wolfram, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher tunangannya.

"Yuu… Heika…?" gumam Wolfram panik, terkejut akan tindakan Yuuri.

"Wolfram, katakan padaku… ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?" bisik Yuuri lembut.

"A…" sungguh Wolfram merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat dia bisa bersama Yuuri, saat ia bisa berada di pelukan Yuuri. Ia sungguh ingin membalas pelukan hangat Yuuri, tapi entah kenapa…

"Maaf…" Wolfram menyingkirkan tangan Yuuri dari lehernya. Maaf Yuuri… aku tak bisa… "Kita harus segera pergi…"

***

Yuuri duduk lesu di bangku ruang kerjanya, memikirkan tunangannya, Wolfram…

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Dimana dia sekarang? Aku tak melihanya lagi sejak dia meninggalkan aku di kamar… aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun… sudah kucari kau kemana-mana, tapi aku tak menemukanmu, dimana kau sebenarnya?

"Ada apa Heika?" tegur Gunter. Yuuri tak menjawab, Gunter lalu memegang pundaknya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakana?" balas Yuuri gugup. Baik Gunter maupun Conrad tersenyum.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja? Ada yang salah?" tanya Gunter.

Yuuri menghela nafas. "Tidak… hanya saja…"

"Ya?"  
"Ng… apa kau tahu dimana Wolfram?"

Sekali lagi Gunter dan Conrad tersenyum. Conrad berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yuuri…" Conrad membungkukkan badannya sedikit sampai sejajar dengan Yuuri, sehingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Yuuri.

"Co… Conrad?" wajah Yuuri memerah. Conrad tersenyum.

"Apa kau tak ingat sesuatu tentang Wolfram?"

"Sesuatu?" Yuuri berpikir. "Apa?"

"Kamu telah menceritakannya padaku juga Gunter…"

"He?! Sesuatu apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya panik. Conrad menjauh darinya, lalu Gunter berjalan mendekatinya.

"Heika, tak ingatkah Anda? Setelah Anda meninggalkan Wolfram untuk mengejar pencuri waktu itu…? Waktu Anda pergi dengan Conrad dan Wolfram merasa cemburu lalu akhirnya Anda berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi ke kota…?" tanya Gunter.

"Eh…?" Yuuri teringat janjinya saat itu. Ya, dia memang berjanji pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia tak mau Wolfram marah, sehingga dia berjanji… Jadi Wolfram marah karena janji itu…?

"Hanya karena itu dia marah?" Yuuri tak percaya. Gunter tersenyum lemah.

"Yuuri, jalan pikiran Wolfram berbeda denganmu… tak mengertikah kau? Baginya kau sangat penting…" kata Conrad lembut.

"Tapi…"

"Yuuri…" Conrad kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yuuri. "Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri… bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Conrad.

Yuuri terdiam. Perasaannya pada Wolfram? Kami tak sengaja bertunangan, aku tidak…

"Yuuri… apa kau menyayangi Wolfram?" tanya Conrad lembut. Pertanyaannya menyadarkan Yuuri.

Menyayanginya… aku… tak ingin dia marah… aku tak ingin dia pergi… aku tak mau kehilangannya… aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, melindunginya… apa ini sayang? Apa ini _cinta_??

"A… aku…" Yuuri terbata. "Aku tak mau kehilangannya, aku tak ingin dia pergi dari sisinya…" Yuuri menghentikan kata-katanya. Ya… ini… cinta…

"Wolfram menunggumu, Yuuri Heika…" Conrad tersenyum.

Ditatapnya Conrad. "Aku…"

'Klek…'

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu. Baik Yuuri, Conrad, maupun Gunter menoleh. Wolfram…

Sejenak mata Wolfram membesar. Namun, segera ia menguasai dirinya.

"Oh, gomen… aku hanya ingin mengatakan makan malam sudah siap…" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Wolfram membanting pintu ruang kerja Yuuri.

'Brak!'

Terdengar suara Wolfram berlari di sepanjang lorong.

Dada Yuuri terasa sangat sakit. Wolfram…

"Kejar dia, Yuuri…" Conrad menariknya berdiri.

"Tapi…"

"Cepatlah, dia menunggu Anda, Heika…" potong Gunter.

Yuuri menatap Conrad dan Gunter bergantian. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari pergi.

'_Tunggu aku, Wolfram…'_

***

Wolfram duduk di bangku taman dimana dia bertemu Yuuri pagi tadi. Air matanya menetes perlahan.

Yuuri dan Weller-Kyo… berciuman! Di depan Gunter! Padahal selama ini… aku yang tunangannya… Yuuri belum pernah… menciumku…

Kenapa dia lebih memilih Weller-Kyo itu? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku tunangannya!

Wolfram menghapus air matanya.

Aku tak boleh manangis! Apalagi menangisi henna-choko itu!

Tapi, meski ia berusaha menahan air matanya mati-matian, air matanya bukannya berhenti, malah makin deras…

Yuuri… kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu?! Kenapa aku terus mengharapkanmu, padahal sudah jelas kau memilih Weller-Kyo itu! Dan lagi… aku seharusnya sadar bahwa… KAMI BERTUNANGAN SECARA TAK SENGAJA! PERTUNGANGAN KAMI ADALAH KESALAHAN!!!

Ya, Yuuri tak mengetahui tradisi kami… Pertunangan kami adalah kesalahan! Dia tetap berhak memilih orang lain… aku tak bisa terlalu mengharapkannya. Tapi… AKU MENCINTAINYA! AKU MENCINTAI YUURI!

"Wolfram?" tedengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Suara Yuuri, tapi…

Wolfram segera berdiri dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Yuuri tak boleh melihatnya seperti ini!

Belum sempat seluruh air matanya terhapus, Yuuri mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Wolfram. Disandarkannya dahinya pada bahu Wolfram.

"Yuu, Yuuri?" panggil Wolfram serak.

"Maafkan aku… akulah yang bersalah…" Yuuri mempererat pelukannya. "Maaf…"

Wolfram tak tahu harus berkata apa. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Wolf… maaf… maaf aku tak bisa memahamimu... memahami perasaanmu… " ucap Yuuri. Wolfram tak menjawab. "Katakan sesuatu, Wolfram… kumohon…"

"Per… pertunangan kita…" suara Wolfram terdengar bergetar.

"Eh…?" Yuuri mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Pertunangan kita adalah kesalahpahaman… " ucap Wolfram parau. Dadanya terasa sakit saat mengucapkannya.

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Wolfram tak percaya.

"Ka, karena itu… sebaiknya batalkan saja…"

"Wolfram, aku…"

"Yuuri…" potong Wolfram. "…Kau tak mencintai aku, buat apa kita bertunangan?"

"Wolfram! Dengar dulu!"

"_Sayonara_, Yuuri…" bisik Wolfram. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, seakan dia akan mati saat ini juga…

"Sayonara…" Wolfram berlari menjauh, tak kuat menahan penderitaan ini. _Selamat tinggal. Yuuri Heika…_

"Wolfram! Tunggu!" Yuuri menarik tubuhnya.

Wolfram tak bisa melawan tarikan Yuuri, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah.

Dia memejamkan matanya, takut untuk melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi… dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuhh bibirnya. Saat ia membuka matanya, didapati Yuuri dihadapannya, dengan mata terpejam, _menciumnya_…

Yuuri melepaskan ciumannya, menatap mata Wolfram yang berair dengan lembut.

"Ke, kenapa?" tanya Wolfram dengan suara bergetar, wajahnya memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Yuuri.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri mengangkat wajah Wolfram, lalu tersenyum saat Wolfram menatapnya. "Kau ingin tahu perasaanku padamu _sesungguhnya_?" tanyanya. Tapi Wolfram tak menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu… hanya kaulah yang aku cintai…" kata Yuuri lembut.

"Ta, tapi kenapa…? Kenapa kau… kau…?"

"Conrad maksudmu?" tanya Yuuri. Walau Wolfram tak menjawab, Yuuri tahu itu benar. "Aku menyayanginya, tentu saja…" katanya.

"La… lalu kenapa…?"

"Dengarkan aku… aku _hanya_ menganggap Conrad sebagai kakakku… tak lebih…"

"Tapi… tapi… tapi kenapa kau… kenapa kauberciumandengannyatadi?!" seru Wolfram dengan sabgat cepat, sehingga Yuuri bingung.

"Be, berciuman?" tanya Yuuri bingung.

"Ya! Didepan Gunther! Sesaat sebelum aku membuka pintu ruang kerjamu!"

"Ha?!" Yuuri mengedipkan matanya, tak percaya. Lalu dia tertawa terbahak.

"Apa yang lucu?!" tanya Wolfram kesal.

"Wolf! Aku… aku tak berciuman dengannya!"

"Lalu… lalu apa yang kalian lakukan dengan sedekat itu?!"

"Eh…" Yuuri menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Wolfram lalu tersenyum. "Kami membicarakanmu…"

"Eh…?"

"Ya, Conrad dan Gunther baru saja menasihatiku, untuk tak membohongi diriku sendiri, membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Supaya aku mengakui bahwa sebenarnya… _aku jatuh cinta padamu_…" Yuuri mengelus pipi Wolfram.

Wolfram menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Wolf…" Yuuri memeluk Wolfram. Wolfram terdiam sejenak, terkejut akan reaksi Yuuri.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu…" ucap Yuuri. Wolfram tersenyum lega, lalu membalas pelukan Yuuri.

'_Pelukan Yuuri… sungguh hangat…'_

"Oya… soal ciuman tadi…" ucap Yuuri kikuk . Wolfram menatapnya. Wajah keduanya kemudian memerah. Yuuri melepas pelukannya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk, meskipun tidak gatal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wolfram.

"Ng… itu ciuman pertamaku…" ucap Yuuri kikuk. "Ba, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya kikuk. Wajah Wolfram makin memerah.

"I, itu juga ciuman pertamaku…" balasnya.

Keduanya kemudia saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar sangat merah sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu… Wolfram… _sangat mencintaimu_…" Yuuri berusaha enahan kegugupannya. Dia menatap Wolfram lembut.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" balas Wolfram.

Keduanya tersenyum. Kemudian mereka memejamkan matanya dan kembali berciuman…

"Ini yang kedua…" kata Wolfram, ia tertawa kecil. Yuuri menatapnya lembut sambl tersenyum.

Saat tertawa, Wolfram sangat cantik…

'_Wolfram, aku mencintaimu… benar-benar mencintaimu… aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu_…'

"Kalau begitu ini yang ketiga…" ucap Yuuri.

"Eh…?" Wolfram kebingungan. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya maksud Yuuri, bibir Yuuri telah menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Wolfram terkejut, sejenak bola matanya membesar. Kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membalas ciuman Yuuri.

'_Yuuri, aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…_'


End file.
